


Just for Tonight

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, I guess the title makes it sound more smutty than it is- this is just fluff okay but QUALITY fluff, Jonerys, SOFT BITCHES UNITE, drabble challenge, fluff fluff fluff, say 'aw' or get your money back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jon gets an unlikely visitor during the night.- - - - - -EDITED AND REUPLOADED AS AN ASOIAF ONE SHOT





	Just for Tonight

He felt the bed creak and sway under him. There was a chill in the air. Groggy from sleep, he pulled blindly at the furs, but they were taut and unyielding. Then he felt a weight rest on top of one of his legs. Daenerys must be trying to nudge him awake. 

The bed stopped moving for a time, and Jon was falling back into unconsciousness when a wet swipe touched his nose. A sleepy laugh bubbled in his throat as he pulled away from her. “Daenerys." But when he reached out, he understood. Jon sat up and looked into the darkness. The Direwolf's white coat shone in the moonlight, keeping him warm from the winter chill. Yet the fur must not have been enough, for the wolf had crept up on his bed and curled up next to them, glaring with eyes of garnet. 

Jon cupped it’s head and gently dug his fingers into the fur coat. “You have to get off.”

Instead, the wolf moved closer to his touch and closed its eyes.

“Off, Ghost,” he chided weakly. But the wolf did not listen, and all he heard was the conflict within himself.

Sprawled out, the direwolf was big enough to take the bigger part of the bed, from head to foot. He could feel the ease within the beast, making it harder to turn him away. But it would not do, not with the Queen by his side. "Be gone at once." 

Daenerys murmured something unclear and ran her fingers on Ghost's scalp. Jon felt a strange new fondness that was not his own. “Let us sleep,” She said faintly, nuzzling closer to the direwolf.

Resigned, he leaned over to kiss her brow and slumped back into his pillow. If anything, the bed felt warmer, and it became easier to slip back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
